


New Heights

by chibajun



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, is it ooc? most likely but i dont care, stanchez, this is just pure cheese im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun/pseuds/chibajun
Summary: Stan is still haunted by his fear of heights, and he's terrified of flying on a plane. Rick tries his best to comfort him.





	New Heights

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on an adorable drawing by mawok on tumblr! https://mawok.tumblr.com/post/162334062644/so-i-figure-as-stan-is-quite-afraid-of-heights-he

Stanley balled his hands into tight fists, desperately trying to stop them from shaking. He curled them so tight he could feel his nails digging into his palms. He chewed on his lip and tensed all the muscles in his body - anything to stop the anxious vibrations that were taking over him. He winced at the stinging in his calves from the tension in his muscles and tried to focus on that pain, instead of the nerves that were eating at his insides. It quite literally felt like his insides were being eaten, from the pain and rumbling in his stomach. He tried to convince himself that the feeling was only from hunger, not fear, but he was fully aware he was lying to himself.  


He looked up to see that the line ahead of him descending down the accordion-like jet bridge was even shorter than it had been before, which meant he had to board the plane far before he was ready to, if he would ever be ready at all. He felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead and he quickly wiped it off with a trembling hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on his breathing.  


_In for three counts, hold for three counts, out for three counts._  


He forced himself to keep repeating it, pretending it was helping, but the thought of being thousands of feet off the ground in a matter of minutes kept creeping back into his mind.  


_This is ridiculous. You’re in your sixties and you haven’t gotten over your damn fear of heights yet? Lord, it’s even gotten worse. It’s pathetic._  


Stanley’s realization of how embarrassing his phobia was was like gasoline poured onto the already burning fire of anxiety inside him. He felt even more uneasy. He cracked his knuckles and realized his palms were wet with sweat. He inhaled deeply and wiped his hands on his pants.  
His head snapped up when he felt a hand gently grasp his shoulder.  


“Lee.” Rick’s usually gruff tone was concerned and sweet. “You ok?” He looked at Stanley and could feel the distress radiating off of him.  
“Oh man, oh shit,” Rick sighed and shook his head. “Heights, huh?”  


“Yeah, yeah,” said Stanley. “I’m good. It’s fine. Not a big deal.” He forced a grin. He prayed that Rick would believe him and let it go - he felt pathetic needing comfort from somebody else.  


Rick laughed. “Christ, you’re a bad- _urrrp_ -liar.” He smiled teasingly. “Come on, w-we gotta keep the line movin’ here.” He reached out to grab Stanley’s hand. “Yeesh, you’re sweaty.”  


“Oh yeah, _I’m_ the gross one,” Stanley grumbled with a soft chuckle. His cheeky grin disappeared when he saw the man motioning for them to show their boarding passes. He gulped when he watched Rick hand them over.  


Stanley didn’t say a word as they walked toward the entry ramp; he was too concerned about keeping it together. He looked at Rick when he felt a squeeze on his hand.  


“Hey. You-you’re gonna be fine. People fly on these things every day, no problem. And you got me. H-how many times have I kept your ass safe, huh?” He looked at Stanley hopefully. He had always been terrible at comforting people, but Rick gave it his all to help Stanley.  


“Can’t argue with ya there.”  


“And-and say the plane does start going down, like if-if a bird gets sucked into the engine and it explodes into a gigantic fireball or something, I have my portal gun on me.” Rick patted at one of his pockets. “You’re safe with me.”  


Stan tried to be comforted by that statement, but now all he could envision was one of the engines bursting into a red-and-orange fireball out of one of those oval windows.  


Rick realized the ground below them could now be seen from where they were walking.  


“H-hey Lee, don’t look down.”  


His words only compelled Stanley’s conscience to make him do the opposite, and when he did he felt his heart leap out of his chest. He gasped and gritted his teeth.  


“I told you. You know I’m never wrong.”  


“Rick, save the ego for a time when I’m not about to shit my pants, thanks.”  


Rick only laughed and dragged Stanley behind him onto the plane.  


“Have a nice flight!” said the flight attendant. She was a pretty young brunette wearing a silk necktie, and she winked at Stanley. Rick narrowed his eyes at her and defensively draped an arm over Stanley’s shoulders and walked him towards their row.  


“I-I got competition on this flight, h- _urrp_ -huh? Can’t blame her. That unbuttoned shirt look does wonders.” He said with a laugh. His slender fingers crept onto Stanley’s hairy chest. Stanley laughed nervously, not because he didn’t enjoy it, but because it couldn’t distract from the knowledge that he was on an aircraft that would put him tens of thousands of feet in the air.  


Rick put his suitcase up, then got comfortable in the seat by the window, reclining it all the way the moment he sat down. Stan followed suit but made himself small in his seat, unable to stop thinking about how close they were to takeoff. Rick took his hand.  


“You can relax, it’s fine, just-just don’t think about it.”  


Stanley sighed. If only taking that advice were that easy. 

The plane began to move forward on the runway. Stanley closed his eyes and took deep, measured breaths. He found this manageable, until he felt the plane lift off the ground. He squeezed Rick’s hand with all the strength in his arm. Rick rubbed slow, gentle circles on his hand.  


“You’ve robbed people, pulled off heists, been in fist fights - y-you’ve done everything. This is nothing. You-you can handle this.” He gave Stanley a reassuring elbow to the side and a kiss on the cheek. Stanley blushed all over and tried to convince himself it was just the adrenaline. “Whatever helps you feel better, let me know, okay? I-I wanna help.” Rick put an arm around Stanley and rested his head on his shoulder. He then pulled out a hip flask and took a swig.  


“God, how can you be the worst and the best-wait. How the hell’d you get past security with that?”  


“Don’t-don’t underesti- _urrrp_ -mate me, Lee. I could get through Earth security in my sleep. Or wasted. Or both. And I’m not letting them charge me extra just for a goddamn drink.” He took another sip.  


“Yeah, sometimes I forget you’re insane,” said Stanley.  


“Mmm but you love it, huh?” Rick grinned and scratched under Stanley’s chin with one finger.  


“Heh, sure,” he replied. Stanley turned to look out Rick’s window and his whole body turned to ice. Rick felt him stiffen.  


“I-it’s not that bad, Lee. We’re just, uh, forty-thousand feet in the air.”  


Stanley’s eyes widened. “Not helping, Rick!”  


“Geez, sorry, sorry…” Rick sighed. He leaned over and shut the window. “There. Now you won’t be tempted to look and freak yourself out.”  


“Gee, thanks. Huge help,” Stanley grumbled.  


“H-hey, I’m doing all I can here. Wanna drink?” Rick lifted up the flask.  


“Sure. Screw it.”  
Rick smiled and handed the flask over.  


“See? Another - _urp_ \- example besides chemistry where alcohol is a solution.”  


Stanley took a big gulp. “If you thought you could make me feel better with alcohol and bad jokes, well, you’re half right.”  
They both laughed.  


“Lee, I-I’m bored and uh, had a good amount of drinks, if you know wh-what I’m talkin’ about.”  
He stuck his hand up Stanley’s shirt and slowly walked his fingers upwards until he reached his chest. He leaned into Stanley’s shoulder and gave him a look of intent.  


“Jesus, you really got no shame, huh?”  


“Th-thought you had that figured out months ago.”  


“Heh, you’ve got a point.” They chuckled in unison and Rick planted a kiss on Stanley’s neck while one hand fondled Stanley’s chest. The feeling of Rick touching and holding him made Stanley feel calmer, like he was safe with Rick. He had saved them from multiple life-threatening space adventures, after all.  


Rick still hadn’t taken his hands off Stanley, he continued feeling up his stomach and chest beneath his loud Hawaiian shirt as if they were alone in a room.  


“You know there are people behind us, right?” asked Stanley with concern.  


“Y-yeah, I’m not an idiot. I just don’t care. But wo- _urrp_ -rst case scenario, I-I got a gun that erases memories in the bag.”  


“Holy shit, no wonder you’re wanted on every planet.”  


“I know right? I’m a catch,” Rick said, laughing. “Hey, you feel that? W-we’re coming down. You did it!” He smiled at Stanley. “See? Told ya it’d be fine.”  


“Thank God. Now next time I can fly on my own and I don’t have to put up with your ass embarrassing me.”  


“Ouch, Lee,” Rick said sarcastically. “But-but I’m not the embarrassing one.” His eyes scanned Stanley’s outfit.  


“Yeah, yeah, screw you, Rick.”  


Rick flashed a shit-eating grin.  


They were both startled when the airplane hit the ground and sped forward. They laughed at each other’s scared and shocked expressions.  


“Oh, man,” Rick sighed. “That even got me.”  


“Yeah, you shoulda seen your dumb face.” Stanley chuckled.  


“O ho, you’re gonna get it Lee..” Rick playfully punched him in the arm.  


“Oh yeah, and what d’ya mean by it?” Stanley raised his brow.  


“Y-you’ll find out,” Rick said with a teasing tone. “Let’s just say I got us a good room for tonight.”  


“And you got that, uh, legally?”  


“Oh, fuck no.”  


They both burst into laughter as they reached up to grab their bags.  


“Flying isn’t so bad, huh, Lee?”  


Stanley wished he could say “It’s not scary when I’m with you,” but he knew that would bring forth a whole evening of teasing, so he settled for a “Yeah, not too bad.”


End file.
